


Sluts are a Social Construct

by HowellAboutYas



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Comfort, Kinda, M/M, Smut, basically just some frottage, fluffity-fluff yall, it's not intense at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 22:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12309372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowellAboutYas/pseuds/HowellAboutYas
Summary: In which 2009 Dan feels like a slut for having sex with Phil the day after they met and doesn't really understand why. He enjoyed it and loves the memories but why does it make him feel so... dirty? (and not in a good way). Then ya boi Phil saves the day.





	Sluts are a Social Construct

_**(you should check out[my Tumblr](http://howellaboutyas.tumblr.com/) for bad puns and phan)** _

Dan and Phil have sex  _a lot._  Way more than Dan ever thought he would with someone he'd only met in person a little over a month ago.

When he got back home after staying at Phil's for the first time he couldn't get out of his own head. He felt like a total slag. By the second night he was there they’d made love. Don’t get Dan wrong, he'd loved every moment of it when it happened. And then when it happened again the next morning, and that afternoon and then the morning after that until Dan left.

Dan didn't really understand why he was upset. He wasn't angry with Phil, Phil had made sure the whole time that Dan was comfortable and okay and generally just consenting. And Dan was.  _Oh boy_ , he was.

but if thinking back at the moments made him feel all warm and filled with butterflies, why did he feel so... well, dirty.

When he had his girlfriend (the only person he'd ever dated other than Phil), it took two years to have sex with her and they did it once before they broke up. So how come it took him over two years to pork her but 18 hours to let Phil fuck him? Did he regret it? He didn't think so...

He tucked all of these thoughts to the back of his mind as he sat on his bed and opened his laptop. Not even ten minutes later, Phil, had skype called him and they were already planning when Dan could go back and visit again.

"You okay?" Phil asks out of the blue.

"y-yeah," Dan stutters to find his words. "Why’d you ask?"

"You seem kind of off is all."

"Just a lot on my mind I guess, don't worry about it." Dan insists faux smile and all.

"Anything I can do?" Phil offers.

"Make time go fast so I can be with you again." Dan says, "That’d do the trick."

Phil just gives a tired chuckle and drops the subject.

Though the subject occasionally pops into Dan's head and shames him, he does his best to block out the thoughts of "whore" that his brain so desperately tries to push onto him. Dan just chalks it up to his self-hate issues and focusses on counting down the days till he sees Phil again. Only **4 more days**.

**3 days**  
_he doesn't really want to see you. He’s just too nice to tell you he doesn't want you to ever come visit him again._

**2 days  
** _Phil's probably disgusted by you. After all, why would he want to be with a slag? Someone who's so easy that they would have sex after knowing someone for a day._

**1 day**  
_you shouldn't even go._

* * *

 

By the time Dan has to leave for his train, he's genuinely considering telling Phil he's ill and can't come. The idea of him being "slutty" has been haunting him. He’s decided. He’s not going. He can't. Phil definitely wouldn't want him there anyway, who would when he's so-  **BEEP BEEP**

It’s Phil. of course it's Phil. the message read: "hey, I'm really excited to see you today. I'll pick you up at the station <3".

Dan slouches and sighs. God, he's so in love. Dan takes a deep breath, grabs his suitcase and forces himself out the house.  _I can do this._  Dan says to himself in an attempt of boosting his confidence. However, that boost of confidence is almost immediately lost and he ends up sitting on the train, stuck in his head. Constant thoughts of _he probably won't even touch you because he thinks you're easy_  or  _if Phil doesn't want you then I fucking guarantee no one else will._  Dan sits through the assault from his mind.

When the train stops and the doors open, Dan doesn't get up. In fact, he's the last person to get off the train. He sighs and walks out onto the platform, a solid six minutes after everyone, suitcase dragging haphazardly behind him. His eyes stayed glued to the floor and his feet are dragging, eyes only leaving the ground when a businessman powerwalking to the other side of the stations bumps into Dan. Dan apologizes but suddenly feels no remorse when the man just glares and walks past him.

"Dan!" a voice yells to the left of him. Dan’s already looking in the direction of the voice, already knowing exactly who it is. And there's Phil, long, lanky legs jogging towards him and Dan's heart just melts. The moment Phil's close enough, he's pulling Dan into a hug. Dan’s hand is on Phil's chest and he can feel Phil's heart beating, warm and close, in front of everyone on the bustling platform.

After half a minute Phil pulls away and they make eye contact for the first time and Dan's heart gets lodged in his throat, just how it did the first time they met. Phil’s smile makes Dan just feel safe and okay.

They say their greetings (Dan stuttering through it as usual) and head toward the taxi. Phil’s standing so close that their shoulders and hands keep brushing and Dan feels like a fucking anime school girl for freaking out over it.

"Hey," Phil says as they approach the taxi. "Are you okay?"

"Uhh" Dan looks up and makes eye contact with Phil. "y-yeah, totally! W-why?"

"You just seem kind of out of it is all."

"I- uh- how so?"

"I mean, you took a while to get off the train and you were just kind of standing there. And, I don't know, you're just not as smiley as normal." Phil says opening the taxi door for Dan to climb in.

"Thinking too much is all." Dan shrugs and climbs in.

"Okay," Phil says sounding defeated. Phil turns round to greet the driver and climbs in next to Dan. he grabs Dan’s hand and intertwines their fingers together. "You know you can talk to me, right?"

Dan swallows the lump in his throat but still can't manage to form words so just nods.

The drive to Phil's house is normal. They joke and laugh and at one point Dan gesticulates and whilst trying to talk with his hands pulls Phil's up with him. They break out laughing and Dan seems to feel a little better.

Phil’s parents aren't home and basically since they got there Phil literally only talks about how he much he's missed Dan. when nine pm rolls around they decide that watching a horror movie and cuddling seems fun. However, twelve minutes into  _Friday the thirteenth_ and they're making out.

 Somewhere within the twenty-minute long make-out session, Phil had managed to get Dan lying flat on his back on the couch while Phil hovered over him kissing and biting at Dan’s lips.

Phil pulls back for a moment and looks Dan in the eye and gives him a gentle smile. He lowers his head again and starts kissing Dan's neck and savours the shivers and gasps. And then Phil does something even more unexpected and starts rolling his hips into Dan. Dan gasps and whimpers. Phil stops and they make eye contact again and Phil’s facial expression changes. "Is this okay? Is it too much, do you want to stop?"

"It’s, uh- yeah, I’m okay." Dan tries.

Phil smiles and keeps grinding, his head dropping back down to the crook of Dan’s neck, hot breath tickling Dan’s neck and making him shiver even more. Phil’s groaning and Dan’s whimpering, the room seeming to grow warmer. What Phil hadn't realized was that Dan’s whimpers weren't entirely from pleasure.  

Phil’s in the middle of leaving hot, wet open-mouthed kisses along Dan’s neck when he grinds particularly hard against Dan and Phil tastes something salty. He pulls his head away from Dan and realizes that Dan’s crying, practically sobbing, and he freaks out. He panics and stops all motion, sitting up and the pulling Dan off the couch to sit opposite to him.

"...Dan?" Phil asks cautiously. Dan wipes the tears from his eyes and fake smile.

"Nothing Phil, I’m fine. Sorry..." Dan says, attempting to seem genuine.

"Dan!" Phil says sternly, instantly upset. "Why are you lying to me? You can't just start crying while we're... you-know-what and then not tell me why you’re crying!"

Another whimper tears itself from Dan’s fault and he embarrassedly looks away, muttering an apology. Phil instantly regrets it and shuffles closer to Dan, hugging him. "I’m sorry," he says. "Did I miss read something? I thought you gave me consent."

"I did," Dan mumbles into Phil’s chest.

"I would have stopped if you asked me to Dan, you should know tha-"

"It’s not anything like that Phil!" Dan shoves Phil away from him. "They’re happy tears..."

"What?" Phil asked. "No way, then why were you-"

"I thought you wouldn't want to be intimate with me because we had sex too soon last time Phil," Dan said, hurriedly. Phil still had a puzzled look on his face, clearly wanting Dan to elaborate more. "I feel like it was too easy."

Phil looked Dan in the eye, a spectrum of emotion flashing through Phil’s features, eventually settling somewhere between relief and laughter. Phil chuckled and kissed a very confused Dan.

_why is he laughing at me?_

"Dan, you're my _boyfriend_ ," Phil said, making Dan’s heart flutter. He wasn't used to the term but still loved it with every ounce of his being. The term made him feel safe. "You’re not 'easy' if you sleep with your significant other! Jeez," Phil pulls Dan forward into a hug and is about to speak again when Dan interrupts.

"S-so you don’t think I’m a slag?" Phil’s face twists at the question. "What? No, Dan! For one, slags and sluts aren't real things. They aren't labels you should put on anyone, especially not yourself!" Phil sighed heavily and kissed Dan gently. "Stop talking about yourself like you're the one night stand to some creepy middle-aged dad."

Dan sniffled and nodded, gaze falling to his lap. Phil swept some hair out of Dan’s eyes and kissed him again.

"Dan," he said, guiding the younger’s head with his hand so that they were making eye contact. "I love you," Phil said in the most serious tone Dan had ever heard him use. The goofy smile that painted itself across Dan’s features made Phil’s heart melt.

Somehow after that, they ended up in Phil’s room, kissing on his bed and gently caressing each other. But Phil stopped himself from getting carried away and decided it would be best for Dan if they just cuddled and slept. Which he was right about.

Phil spooned Dan, the latter feeling warm and cared for. This was never something Dan knew he wanted, to be cared for and coddled, but apparently, he lives for it. Or at least he does when it comes to Phil. Dan feels warm and safe in Phil’s arms and heck, warm and safe under the label of being his boyfriend.

They fall asleep quickly, Phil cuddling Dan and Dan thanking him. The walls being the only other thing to hear their hushed whispers of 'I love you'. The walls and maybe the 3 posters and cardboard cut out of Sarah Michelle Gellar.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this two weeks ago at four a.m. and I still haven't proofed it but what's new? Sorry if this is fucked but whatever.


End file.
